Josh Puncture
"I'm a Prospector, first and always" -'' Josh Puncture. '''Josh Puncture' is the current leader of the Prospectors. He is from Sector N and was Numbuh 832. After a mission with the rest of Sector N, Josh lost his right hand to a crocodile. After recovering from his wound, he returned to active service only to be mocked by various members of the KND for only having one hand. The abuse he suffered would lead Josh to join the Prospectors without a second thought. History 2030 Trilogy After many missions and serving as Numbuh 2030's second in command, Josh began a relationship with fellow teammate Numbuh 5-10. During a mission, Numbuh 802 broke out a hunting rifle and shot Vana and Stevie. The aftermath of the event was shown in the story "Unseen Event", showing how deeply affected Josh was. Josh appeared in the story "Prospector". Josh was called in by Nolan in hopes to give Rack and Ruin a proper team who would understand them. Josh reappears in the story Ethics. When the Prospectors are sent to bring in Figure. Unfortunately, Josh engages Figure alone and is electrocuted and thrown atop a construction site. Numbuh 362 would later mention Josh being prematurely decommissioned. In the story 'Through Glass', Josh is revealed to have been in a six month long coma since the events of 'Ethics'. Rack and Ruin have been revealed to have been watching over their former leader as well as trying to wake him, reading the comatose Josh mission reports from his days in the Prospectors. As they picked up from where they left off, Josh's arm twithced to life. Firstborn Saga At the end of Nolan's story in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Josh Puncture arrives for the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. He and Mario attack Madame Rouge, in which Mario shoots a crater in the ground so Josh could shoot his grappling hook-hand to drag her into it, and Jinx could close it. Afterwards, Rack and Ruin stretch Rouge's body out to the Freezer 5000 to be frozen. KND: Universe In an alernate universe, the events of 'Ethics' never took place, saving Josh from being decommissioned. Josh is still a member of the KND, a part of the subgroup known as the Prospectors, being second in command under Numbuh 2030. Josh appears in 'KND: Prospectors', set months prior to Civil War. After the death of Numbuh 721, Josh manages to brighten up his team's spirits by beginning the KND chant they were all taught during their days in training. Later, after Numbuh 73 trips Rack and Ruin in the cafeteria, Josh assists in getting them away from the crowd of laughing operatives. Josh later appears when he and Nolan go to speak with Numbuh 362 about Numbuh 73's actions and at William's court day, where he verbal announces his objections of the ciurts ruiling. Josh later assists in getting revenge on Numbuh 73 and his fellow antagonizing operatives. In the story 'KND: Civil War', Josh, the rest of the Prospectors, and a handful of other operatives remain with the KND after a majority of the orginization left to be a part of either Numbuh 60 or 86's own organization. When the NKO and Delightful Cildren 2.0 invaded the Moon Base, Josh and the rest of the Prospectors held the line. eventually repelling both factions. Josh reappears in 'KND: Legion's Shadow' having been sent by Numbuh 362 to aquire the Book of KND for Nolan to read as he recouperated from a run in with Legion. Josh reappears in KND: Galactic Endgame. Josh is seen as one of the first to greet Nigel upon his return to Earth and later asists in the destruction of a metal building housing at the dig site in Mexico. After the death of Connie Ingram, whom Josh had a crush on, Josh grew close to Kayla Valera, eventually leading to them both dating. Josh has since begun to distrust Numbuh Infinity, believing that he'd been witholding information and lying to everyone. Josh even went as far as talking Crystal Wickens into bugging Infinity's office. After Benedict's Defeat, Josh would marry and father a daughter. Eventually, During The Great Era of Peace, Josh would live long enough almost ninety years after Benedict's Defeat. With all his friends long dead, Josh laments how he himself is no longer needed, a relic of events long past. Josh would then sit down and tell stories to the new generation, more specifically his great grand son Darknull remarking how he felt "that the story was ending". Gilligan's Conundrum In an alternate reality caused by Hoagie Gilligan, Josh grew up in a loving family, joining the Kids Next Door in order to protect kids from adult tyranny. Josh took up the code Numbuh 832 and became freinds with Numbuh 362, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2030. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Josh never lost his hand to a crocodile, rather saving a teammate from suffering such a fate. Josh died in Numbuh 2030's arms during the initial breakout of the Kids Next Door Civil War, being one of the first casualties in the Civil War. Personality Josh originally possessed a laid back personality, until losing his right hand to a crocodile. Since that event and the harassment from his peers that followed, Josh has left the laid back personality for a more serious outlook in life. Josh, being the last of the original Prospectors, holds in a rarely seen version of survivors guilt. Despite what he thinks, Josh is respected and held high by the opeatives he works with. Abilities After joining the Prospectors, the leader at the time, Nolan York, had a special grappling hook/harpoon arm attachment made for Josh. The hook was later replaced with a harpoon like spork when Nolan quit his position as leader of the Prospectors. In the KND: Universe, his harpoon laucher has the ability to shock his opponents. Trivia *Josh is loosely based off of Impactor from Transformers. Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Prospector Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Leaders Category:Sector N Members